Volume 4: Ch. 3: 18th Year
Claire and Lyle Bennet; Costa Verde, CA "Shh Lyle," said Claire with her ear up to a glass cup that she put up against the door. "You shouldn't be doing this Claire. Dad doesn't want you to be listening," said Lyle angrily in a hushed tone. "I don't care what you say. I'm listening," said Claire. (The scene then moves to Noah, Sandra, Meredith, and Elle). "I'm sorry honey, but I need to leave for a little longer," said Noah. "Again. I can't believe this. You're rarely here. You're gone for months at a time. When you are here, you only stay for a little bit..." said Sandra. "I'm sorry honey but..." said Noah to be interrupted by "You need to save the world. Like I haven't heard that before," said Sandra. "If it helps, we are stopping future terrorists," said Elle as she then shot a bolt of lightning that killed a fly that was buzzing around the room. "Like your not one," said Sandra. Elle then pointed a finger at Sandra. "I wouldn't try that," said Meredith as she produced fire in her hand. "Why are you protecting her?" asked Elle. "It's my job, but I can't totally blame you for..." said Meredith to be interrupted by Noah. "That's enough you two," said Noah. Meredith extinguished her flame and Elle put her hand down. "I'm sorry honey, but I have work to do. I love you. Okay Elle let's go. Meredith you continue your watch of my family," said Noah. "Yes," said Meredith. (The scene then goes back to Claire and Lyle). "I'm going with him," said Claire. "No, you can't. What could you do any way. All you can do is get hurt," said Lyle. "You would be surprised at what I can do," said Claire. She then walked over to the window and opened it. (Th scene then cuts to the eclipse and opening credits). Monica Dawson and Micah Sanders; New Orleans, LA "Thanks for the ice-cream," said Micah. "Your welcome," said Monica. "So what are you gonna do tomorrow on your day off?" asked Micah. "I'm not sure. I guess I'll go hang out with a few of my friends," responded Monica. "Sounds like fun," said Micah. "You know what Micah. A couple of my friends have siblings your age. Maybe we could all do something together," said Monica. "Maybe..." said Micah. They then turn the corner and walk by an alleyway. "Hello beautiful," said some guy with a few pals next to him. They were in their late 20's. "Micah keep walking," whispered Monica. "Where do you think your going?" asked the man as he and his friends surrounded them. He then reached and grabbed Monica's arm. "Monica. Somebody help!" yelled Micah. "Shut up," said one of the men as he grabbed Micah and covered his mouth. Monica then looked around her, and then remembered some martial arts she watched. She flipped the man who grabbed her and then she started some quick kicks and punches at the other men. They each fell over and got up and stared at her as Micah went to her side. "Guys, she's not worth it! Let's get out of here," said one of the pals. "But..." said the man. "No buts. Let's go," said the same pal. They then heard sirens coming their direction. The gang then ran off. "I told that phone to call 911," said Micah. "I think it would be better if we just got out of here," said Monica. "Okay," said Micah. The two then jogged away. (The scene then fades out). Matt Parkman and Daphne Willbrook; Paris, France "What are you doing here?" asked Daphne defensively. "You're not allowed her," she said. "I'm here to save you," said Matt. "What do you mean by that? I don't need any saving," said Daphne as she slowly crept closer to Matt. "I saw the future and I saw that you were gonna die and..." said Matt as he was then immediately knocked to the ground by Daphne using her super-speed. "Oww. That was a good punch," said Matt as he then chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to get rid of you. I can't get caught," said Daphne as she started running towards Matt again. Matt then immediately commanded her to stop and he saw her appear an inch away from his throat with a knife. "I'll have to prove it to you then," said Matt. He then projected some of the images he saw to her. Daphne then stood up and put the knife down. "What happened to me, and why were you there," asked Daphne. "All I can tell you for now is I'm here to help you," responded Matt. "Why do you care anyway?" asked Daphne. "You'll learn in time," said Matt. "I don't know..." said Daphne. She then ran off with Parkman staring at the door. He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. (The scene then fades out). Hiro and Kimiko Nakamura and Ando Masahashi; Tokyo, Japan "I want to go with you," said Kimiko. "No it would be too dangerous," said Ando. "But..." said Kimiko. "I'm sorry Kimiko, but I agree with Ando," said Hiro. "I could help," said Kimiko. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get hurt," said Hiro. "Look at what I'm capable of," said Kimiko. All small objects in the room started to float in the room and both Hiro and Ando felt nearly weightless. Hiro and Ando looked around the room in awe. "I get the point," said Hiro. Everything then floated down. Ando then walked over to Hiro and they began to whisper, but it was loud enough for Kimiko to hear. "Maybe she should come. She would be really helpful," said Ando. "I guess she would, but..." said Hiro. "I think we should give her a chance, and if later we believe she shouldn't be with us, then you could teleport her back here," said Ando. "Fine. We will give her a chance," said Hiro. The two then began to speak normally. "Kimiko. We think that you could be a great help in saving the world," said Hiro. Kimiko then smiled. "I already made arrangements for my absence," said Kimiko. Hiro and then Ando looked at each other. "Okay then let's go," said Hiro. Hiro and Ando then walked up to Kimiko. Hiro then grabbed both of them. He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The three then vanished. (The scene then fades out). Arthur, Nathan, and Tracy Petrelli; Washington, D.C. "And what is this urgent matter?" asked Tracy. "I need your two's help because dangerous things are about to occur," said Arthur. "What things?" asked Nathan. "If you weren't informed, there was a mass escape of some of the most evil evolved humans," said Arthur. "Evolved humans?" said Nathan. "That's what we are and I'm probably right in saying you are one as well Tracy," said Arthur. "You're right," said Tracy. "What exactly is your power Tracy?" asked Arthur. "This," said Tracy as she pointed at a flower on a side table. The flower then froze once she touched it. "So you have the power of freezing, but you have so much left to learn about your gift," said Arthur. "What do you mean?" asked Tracy. "All in due time with some other answers. As I was saying, many "villains" escaped, but we have managed to take care of all them except seven of them," responded Arthur. "What makes these seven so special?" asked Nathan. "What we did to them," answered Arthur. (The scene then fades out). Peter Petrelli and Caitlin; Cork, Ireland You see Peter with his hand outstretched lifting Caitlin into the air with his telekinesis. Caitlin closed her eyes and her face began to have a slight light blue glow. Peter's face then began to have the same glow and he seemed to calm down as he lowered Caitlin to the ground. "What's happening... I feel at peace," said Peter. "As I said Peter, I have the power to manipulate others' emotions. Right now I'm projecting peace and tranquility. I now know why I belong here," said Caitlin. "Why is that?" asked Peter as he walked towards her. "To help you," answered Caitlin. "Really?" asked Peter as he stopped in front of her and started to lean his head towards hers. "Yeah," responded Caitlin right before he kissed her. They then became more passionate. (The scene then fades out). Claire and Lyle Bennet; Costa Verde, CA "Lyle you can't stop me," said Claire as she finished opening the window. The door then opens and Meredith walks in. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" asked Meredith. "I'm going after my dad. I don't care what my dad said. I can help him," said Claire. "I'm not going to stop you Claire. You're old enough to make your own decisions, since today is your eighteenth birthday," said Meredith. "What?" asked Claire. "Well of course your parents only knew an approximate range of possible dates for your birth, but today is your actual birthday," said Meredith. "Ok. Well I guess I'm going then," said Claire. "That's fine, and I'm going with you," said Meredith. "Why?" asked Claire. "Because I'm also making a decision and I want to," said Meredith. "Ok then let's go," said Claire. "We'll take my car," said Meredith. The two then climbed out the window and Lyle ran into the kitchen. Claire and Meredith then get into Meredith's car. "I heard they were heading for LA," said Meredith. "Then let's go," said Claire. The car then pulled out of the driveway and drove off.